


To Dig

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Angst, Dead Sasha James, Hurt Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Minor Violence, Sick Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Magnus Archives Season 3, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Tim took a rough step back."Figures." He muttered, disgustedly looking Jon up and down. "You can't even listen for one damn minute anymore. Maybe if you had she'd still be alive."-Tim is angry, and Jon takes the hit for it, while he's not exactly feeling well.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	To Dig

"Are you even listening to me?" 

"Oi, Earth to Jon." 

"Jon, I swear, if you don't answer me." 

"Oh, for fuck's sake." 

Tim growled under his breath and snapped his fingers sharply in front of Jon's face, a flicker of satifisation rising up as the man finally startled, his eyes focusing back on the dingy office instead of whatever the hell he was Seeing. 

"Are you with us now?" He asked sarcastically. 

Jon blinked rapidly. "I, erm, yes. Of course." 

Tim scowl deepened. "What was the last thing I said then, Jon?" 

"It was, well, the, erm-" Jon faltered, his eyes darting back and forth rapidly. 

"You have no clue." Tim growled. "Too caught up in stalking us at our flats to talk to us here, huh?"

Jon stuttered a few more unintelligible syllables, the hundred yard stare returning as his eyes glossed over. 

"Hey, listen to me." Tim snapped, shoving both hands against Jon's narrow chest. "It isn't enough to pry into some poor soul's mind on your own time now? Gotta do it when I'm fucking talking to you?" 

Jon staggered backwards, just barely catching himself on the edge of the desk. His dark eyes were unnaturally wide, the pupils blown to a point far past human limits, and still flicking suspiciously around the room. 

The sight was enraging. 

"Answer me." Tim snarled. 

"I can't- I don't-, I don't feel good." Jon gasped, his hand not gripping the table coming up to clutch at his chest. 

"That's not an answer, Jon." Tim growled, his palms connecting again with Jon's bony chest. "I don't need the bullshit. I want a real answer" 

"Tim." Jon wheezed, his chest heaving under the thick material of his sweater, and the pleading in his eyes only magnified by the glassy sheen to them.

Tim laughed, deep and dark. 

"You know I don't even know why I'm wasting my time coming back here. You and your little mind games can figure this one out on your own, like you always do. You've been digging this hole for years; it's time you start having to dig yourself out. Without dragging the rest of us down in the dirt with you." 

Jon didn't respond, gasping wheezily for breath as his whole body shook. 

Tim took a rough step back. 

"Figures." He muttered, disgustedly looking Jon up and down. "You can't even listen for one damn minute anymore. Maybe if you had she'd still be alive." 

He turned sharply and stalked to the door. 

"Leave my fucking flat alone." Tim snarled, slamming the door behind him.

"Go pick up the pieces of your boyfriend, Martin." He snapped as he stalked past the assistants' desks. "Bastard's not gonna make it for much longer." 

Tim ignored Martin's frantic questions, plugging in his headphones and staring resolutely at his phone screen. 

Even as he heard Martin's panicked cry and the sound of him rushing for the first aid kit, he didn't look up. 

Jon had gotten himself into this mess, and he was going to have to damn well get himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @Kaiserkorresponds


End file.
